When the Darkness Comes
by Johnstiels
Summary: Castiel tries something new. Song prompt.


He was sure he had tasted every inch of her body, every contour and every curve, very last bit of skin he was damned sure had his marks buried just under the surface.

Tasting her had been just the beginning, he'd touched her in ways he'd never expected, he's listened to every word, every breath she uttered and every single mark she'd left on him in return.

It was almost enough to drive him mad, the way her smell called to him, how her hands pulled him closer, and how all he wanted was to be with her for eternity in a still moment of time, tasting her sulfuric skin and falling into the lust he had for this demon.

He'd fallen for her temptations, lusted for her and ignored what he was so that he could have her as he wanted her, sedated, moaning his name and muttering in Latin as Enochian rolled off his own tongue and mixed with the inter-species affair.

Making love to her had almost come second nature, as if he were meant for her and as if he was meant to cause her both pain and pleasure, as if this demon was supposed to be his and his alone.

So when it came down to making love to her in a motel, the angel was quick to drop what he was doing and answer her calls, going right to her and pinning her against the wall like their first time, nose pressed against her neck and Meg's shallow breathing keeping Castiel on edge as he proceeded to rip apart her clothing.

It was only moments before he had his lips on hers, before he felt her fingers in his hair and legs wrapping around his waist, sliding off his coat and keeping his mouth focused on where she wanted it. Tapered nails dug into his scalp and the angel moaned, tongue caressing hers in almost vicious lashes that had her muttering back through open teeth.

It was the fastest he'd ever shown up, a second long prayer out to him had him teleported and on her before she even opened her eyes. She appreciated the dedication, for the past few times he'd been "too busy" with Sam and Dean or doing whatever else he did when they weren't fucking, and for once being his center of attention was nice.

"Damn, you came fast," she gasped softly when he broke the kiss, looking up at her with dilated blue eyes.

"Was the pun intended?" he breathed just against her lips, exhaling and she caught just a whiff of his breath, angel mixed with human that almost had her wanting to taste it instead of just listening to him talk.

"You get puns now, huh?"

"I get a lot of things. most of what I know now is from you."

"Touche'."

"I've…missed you. It's been a long time," he muttered, letting her slip down between them and rest her back against the wall.

"Busy week, busy times."

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately"

"I've grown fond of out time spent together," he murmured, gently rubbing his nose against hers and still keeping a distance between their faces. The gentle way he was touching her now had her wonder what happened to the rough, needy angel moments before. Now he was looking at her so closely and so intently that it was almost like he was looking right into her true face. That intense look made her want to look anywhere but at him.

"What's with the close up, Clarence?" meg muttered, wrapping his tie around her hand, distracting herself. "Not that I mind, all kinds of pretty up there."

"I like looking at you. Your true face."

"Right, because I'm fucking Kaitie Sackoff under here."

"Who?"

"Never mind," she waved her and, looking away from him for a second. She knew he was still staring at her, still so close yet he was doing absolutely nothing. Just blue eyes, all angelic and all knowing, looking at nothing but her.

"Staring isn't polite you know."

"I just never expected to feel so strange," he muttered, twirling a hair in his fingers. "This…hiatus."

"It was a week, Castiel."

"Still too long," he blinked for a moment before tilting her chin up with his hand, trailing his lips just over hers, as if he was waiting for something to pop out in response to his touch. And then he kissed her, all gentle and soft, nothing like how he was in battle , nothing how he was supposed to treat a devil like her and she craved it, needing the way the angel's grace snapped and cracked in the air when he touched her, how it tangled with her darkness as if they belonged together and she moaned against his mouth, fingers tracing around his sides under his suit jacket.

"I want to try something different," he whispered, breaking the kiss to heave her up in his arms, not even caring if she fought him on it and surprisingly she didn't, just let him dip her on her back on the bed, watching him as he shrugged off his jacket and loosen his tie.

"Did you Google some new moves?" she asked hopefully, trying to joke but the way that Castiel tilted his head, something new in his face, something that made Meg's stomach ache and she watched him, sitting up with his knees just at her side, watching her, mapping out every part of her until he made a noise, satisfied.

"Angels aren't very observant, you know," he murmured, lowering himself so that his hands just braced the side of her shoulders. "We're created to be beyond the human equivalents of beauty and what they found attractive…"

She swallowed, noticing the gentle ways he was touching her, how he undressed her so slowly that she thought she'd go mad. "Doesn't mean we don't find things attractive. The arts, for one thing, many of my brothers appreciate human art and imagination. But still, our concepts greatly differ."

"Please don't tell me this is gonna be a whole damn history lesson," Meg muttered, shivering at the angel's cold fingers that had trailed just over her bare stomach, head bowed and she felt his teeth just graze her collarbones.

"I'm not that boring."

"I could argue with that."

Huffing out a breath she jumped when he dipped back to trail his lips against her neck, his scruff pricking at her skin and rasping like sandpaper, leaving little marks on her skin and she felt his hands roll slowly up her sides.

"How strange, that over time I would see your true face and find something so beautiful in it."

"Oh here we go."

"it's true. You demons are built with the idea of what you really are are supposed to be these, twisted, dark things," he smiled down at her, that strange face of his making her want to either punch it off him. "I've seen what you can do, Meg. How demons can change. It's so…mesmerizing."

"You're a sap," she moaned, feeling his fingers just slip under the band of her jeans, undoing the fastens with his mind before undressing her so slowly and intricately that it was almost painful to wait for him to pull down her underwear. "Can you speed this up?"

"No. Like I said, I wanted something new."

"Gets me all wet when you take charge, Clarence."

"Then stop complaining," he replied simply, scooting her up on the bed a bit before running his hands over her legs and lifting one over his shoulder. It was so strange, watching him, this holy creature built to destroy her kind, so her such patience and love and with a moan she leaned her had back and felt his scruff prickle just the insides of her thigh.

"I love you." it wasn't quiet, wasn't so loud that the entire world could here. He just said it, letting to roll naturally off his tongue. "I've thought about it for a long time. I understand it now. What it means."

He brushed his nose just above her clit, breathing on that scent of woman and demon and he sighed, darting his tongue against her folds and humming in satisfaction to her soft noises.

"Let me show you what it means."


End file.
